Happily Ever After
by EatingClouds
Summary: Would if there was a better way to end the story? slight EileenxHenry and WalterxHenry
1. Chapter 1

**I am very aware that I should be working on 'Plausible', but the day I wrote this was the day I finally finished Silent Hill the Room. God, excellent game; even though I was a total pussy to go around every corner. XD Anyway, when I saw the ending, I realised I got the shitty ending where everyone dies and Walter wins. I wasn't happy, I love Henry and Eileen ( no matter how annoying she is in the game) so I decided to make my own ending....**

**Silent Hill belongs to Konami, I think. I cant remember, I'm so brain dead. XD**

* * *

A typical city, was Ashfield. It had residents going about there business; down streets, up stairs, around corners, and straight out of town. Recently, panic has been finding there way into peoples minds, ever since the 'Walter Sullivan' case was reported. Mothers with small kids, hid them in their home knowing well that they passed the Ashfield Subway everyday. Radios for the past days would have reports on the case, explaining the horrific loses of innocent people and the infamous religion that started in Silent Hill. The only place police hadn't investigated was Room 302 in The Ashfeild Heights apartment complex. No one suspected...

The apartment room hissed from the silence. No windows rattled, the sink wasn't filled with blood, the fridge was empty, the living room fan aired the room, and there was not a single indecation of chains that clung to the front door. If one made down the small hallway, they would hear the mumbles and occasional shouts from the room to the left. Henry moved side to side in the covers, with his face scrunched from a pain that held him a prisoner. He'd groan and moan from the nightmare, his body was coated with sweat and his face, with tears. His back arched and he let out a last gasp before his eyes jolted open. Wide eyed he look around the room and try to adjust to the morning light that shown threw the creases of his window drapes. He'd close his eyes and grumble from the sting of sun rays and with his fingers would wipe the 'sleep sand' from his lids. His body was tense. Waking up to several horrors had your body alramed and his body was beyond aware.

Another glance around the room before he scooted to the edge of his bed and stumbled quickly to the rest of his home. Taking big gulps of air he'd use the wall for support and survey the area. Nothing. Everything seemed normal but he walked ahead with caution. While taking quick back and forth glances around the room, his eye caught sight of what brought that straining terror he first felt before this all happened. The hole that scraped into Eileen's room was still there and stood proudly before Henry.. Panic hit him like a frying pan when he saw it and without even thinking, threw himself toward it to see the other side while knocking his chairs to the floor. Trying to calm himself down enough to look through, his focus slowly showed him that damn rabbit facing the other direction. But there was no Eileen. He muttered 'scary toy' before pushing himself from the destroyed wall.

"Eileen..." His voice broke out. He placed a hand on his forehead and felt like he'd have a heart attack. Slipping on his shoes, he paused when he looked at the door. Henry glared at the peice of wood that seperated him from reality and Walter Sullivan's world. Walter....His teeth bit his lip in an attempt to stop him self from screaming and pounding the door with his fists. Taking another step closer he looked threw that peep hole and was shown the boring blank wall that taunted him threw out his 'adventure'. "You need to see her....Just turn the handle..." Even his 'convincing' words didn't soothe the feeling that strangled his gut as his hand extended toward the golden orb. For a few minutes his hand caressed the knob, as if it was a pleading gesture of mercy, before his fingers curled around the metal instrument. With his eyes jammed closed and his brows knitted he twisted the handle quickly and pushed forward, tripping over his legs in the process.

Down the hall a mother and her child just walked by and saw the iccident and rushed toward him. Henry hissed from pain and heard the sudden rush of foot steps and jolted to his feet.

"Oh my! Are you okay?" She asked dragging her child with her. His blond shaggy hair was stroked back and strands would find their way to his face. His eyes were brown but adverted his gaze else where, he seemed to be a little shy by the way he hugged around his mother's legs. His mother seemed to be in her mid 30's and had dark brown hair that was pulled back into a thick braid. Henry looked at her stunned and tried to remember how to talk to a human being.

"Y-yeah, I just....tripped." He said blankly and returned a smile to the other. She smiled and ungrasped her child's hand to take his. Henry looked at the friendly gesture blankly before it processed through his mind that he should take it. Her delicate hand reminded him of Eileen's when he'd hold her's running through hallways. They returned a handshake before she spoke up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch your name..." Her smile was to pleasant and caused him to smile back happily. It was over.

"It's Henry. Henry Townshend. May I ask yours?" She chuckled.

"I'm Tuesday Lincoln and my son, Jake." She patted the blonde head and he smiled at her so lovingly. Walter wanted to feel that. That trust, that attention, that protection, that love....

"It's nice to meet you Miss Lincoln-"

"MISSES Lincoln." She half giggled that and blushed. "Jake and I came by to check out these apartments, we need somewhere to stay before we could get a house in town." Henry's smile faultered. Stay? Here? His mentally shuddered at the thought of the family being hurt and their son crying.

"Heh, here? What so special about here?" He said forcing out a chuckle. She joined the laugh.

"I dont know. I feel so drawn here for some reason, it seems like maybe we'd accomplish something here." Once again panic rushed through him.

"Have you checked down Maple Street? Man, they have a beautiful park down there, I use to go down there and take some pictures." Her eyes lit up.

"Are you a photographer?" She almost shouted from amazement. Henry's smiled returned.

"Yeah. I've gotten awards in college for my pictures. They say I have an eye for deep moments..." This was weird to him, talking wasn't a big thing he did and here he was. Doing it.

"That's impresseive." A quiet chime rang from her purse and she looked away from him to search her bag. Henry watched until he noticed Jake staring at his door. His eyes followed an invisible figure, watching every movement like his life depended on it...hell, it probably did. Tuesday's rambling was merely the background of his surrounds as he watched the boy time to time.

"...'Kay, I'll be over there. Love you, Bye." She clicked the cell closed and took a breath of air. Jake blinked before he shook his head and looked up to her.

"What is it, mom?" His light voice sang out and she smiled from the sound.

"Oh, your father just got out of a short meeting and needs us to pick him up." Her dark eyes went back over to Henry. "Well, it was really nice to meet you, Henry."

"I'm glad I got to meet you too, MRS. Lincoln. You too Jake." The two made a timid, shy smile and turned, waving good-bye down the hall. He watched them disapear around the corner before he went back into the room. Everything was happening too quickly, he needed to calm down and figure out where Eileen was. He walked back into his room and fished out a phone book from his drawer under his phone. Finding his number, he picks up the phone and dialed.

"Hello? Is this the Ashfield Hospital?"

* * *

The hospital room shown in rays that shimmered when birds flew over head. With her eyes focused on the window, hoping for something to take her away from the doctors and skantily dressed nurses. She'd occasionally take a sip of the water provided, she wondered if Henry was ok. She missed him, she was worrying for him. What if he didn't come back? Was he still there in that world? What could she do to save him? Her hot tears marked her face and with her working hand, she'd swipe away those drops and stare at the window. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock from the door.

"Miss Galvin? There's a Townshend, on the phone for you-"

"Give it here!" She reached toward the nurse and held out her hand with her fingers spread for the grasping. The nurse cocked an eyebrow before waving down the other's arm.

"I'll transfer you." She left the room. Eileen waited patiently before a buzz startled her. She groped the side of her bed for the damn thing, until she grasped the curved object and took it off the main body.

"Henry?!" Her voice cracked. She held back tears but soon couldn't and let them fall while she was still in the security of reality.

"Eileen? You're okay, thank god..." He inhaled deeply and he let out a shuddered sigh. Eileen rested her head on the pillow behind her. Henry was fine, he was fine.

"I'm going to come see you." She opened her eyes. "I'll be there in few minutes...."

"Okay.... please hurry. And be careful." She whispered. They both came to far to have Henry get hit by a car. She heard the click on the other end and hung up her's also. She smiled and cried, the combination was so strong, her eyes began to burn.

* * *

Henry walked over toward his door. This day was emotionally draining, he need rest. It was 8:45 in the evening and he had just made his way home from the hospital. Eileen was fine, he did what he had to do. His fingers graced over his cheek remembering his good night kiss from Eileen. He felt like crying all over again, just to remind his body it as was over. Turning his handle he swung open the door quickly, half expecting to see a ghost disapear down his hallway. To his amazement and relief he saw nothing and conitued inside. He saw that damn hole again. It taunted him like a child with candy, a toy, a secret. He strolled over to the indent and grabbed his shelf, thrusting the crafted wood over it to erase it's existence. Pictures fell from the top and crashed to the floor, creating flowering designs of shards.

He turned himself away from it and looked toward his room. LIke he said, it was an exhausting day he needed rest. He kicked off his shoes before slinking off down the hall to his bed, where he might actually dream of something nice. Right when he was just about to enter his room he heard a jiggling from his door. The sound startled him, he looked behind immediately to try and catcha glimpse of anything. Shakily his feet stepped over eachother to the unchained door. Peering around the corner. HIs eyes looked about the room and saw that he was still alone. Then his eyes saw it...A stained red paper, in view under his door.

* * *

Reviews and comments make writers happy, it's been proven!

~EatingClouds


	2. Chapter 2

** Yay! Next chapter!**

**I do not own Silent Hill**

_

* * *

_

Reciever, you're almost due. I can't wait to see mother. It's so close...I can already feel her love.....

_-Walter Sullivan_

Henry read the memo over and over again. Ready to believe that this whole thing will never end. He wanted a normal life...then again, so did Walter. He didn't need this. This should all be over...shouldn't it? He killed Walter. He saved Eileen. Was it all for not? His mind raced around the questions. He looked over the letter and followed the pen scrapes on the thin paper. It was almost transparent, like tracing paper. The curved letters were ink spotted and bloched the paper black leaving his finger prints visual. Henry had the urge to crumple the paper, rip it, and throw it into a fire. To his amazement, he couldn't bring himself to do it. Henry laid the paper on the table and turned from it. That paper was decieving, he needed a shelter. He needed to sleep.

* * *

A week later....

Eileen had returned from the hospital 2 day ago and would pop by to see Henry. She had to carry around a cane to support her better, would've been nice when they were being chased by ghosts. The letters he received from Walter, he cept a secret. She didn't need to know, her condition was bad enough, no need to rub salt in those wounds.

Ever day for the past week, there'd be a red letter. Each of them telling Walter's side of the story....a twisted story that is. He laid them out on his bed and read them the order he recieved them;

Wedseday: _Reciever, you're almost due. I can't wait to see mother. It's so close...I can already feel her love..._

Thursday:_ You've lasted longer than I thought, Reciever. I'll admit, you do have my attention._

Friday: _You barely say anything Reciever. I watch you, I listen to you, I've even tasted you....so why do you still protect 'Mother Reborn'? Is she more important than my mother!?_

Saturday: _Reciever, I can feel this new feeling coming from you. When you look at 'Mother Reborn', I feel it. I want it. It's not like mother's love...It's more. Give it to me!_

Sunday: _I've noticed that this feeling is a secret between you two. Reciever, I will not kill you, until you tell me what it is! I want it!_

Monday: _You still haven't told me, Reciever. It doesn't matter, Mother's love is all I want._

Tuesday:_ GIVE IT TO ME!!!_

How could this have happened? He didn't want to understand it, but he did. There was to much emotion around him, to much thinking, to much hurt. Henry pulled the notes into a pile and stuffed them inside his side drawer. This was to much, Henry pulled on some socks and left the room. Leaving the apartment, he slipped inside Eileen's and saw her in the kitchen with an apron on. Henry smiled, she was so beautiful.

"Hey! I didn't hear you come in." She swirled around, but did it all to quickly and stumbled over herself. Henry was already to her rescue, holding out his arms, he caught her gently and held her for a minute. She gripped him immediatlely before she looked up at him. Eileen paused before pushing herself into his grip and sighed. The two held a small moment together and felt free. Henry took the opportunity to sniff her hair and rub his cheek against her forehead, she returned a kiss to his chin.

The air around them became cool, invisible hands gripped around their bodies and hugged them in their undead world. A sudden force between the two, pushed them away. Their bodies seperated and looked at the air between them. They exchanged a serious glance to eachother.

"What just happened...?" Eileen grabbed his hand and pulled him close, in an attempt to let nothing be heard. Henry grabbed her shoulder and stroked her cheek.

"I dont know, but what we should do is act normal. Walter can no longer repeat the ritual. That monster's dead...." He knew she was still tense, and stil had her doubts, but went ahead and nodded. With a quick glance around, she did her best to hide the fear bubbling in her.

"Would you like some spaghetti?" She turned back to the stove and turned the burner off. Henry walked up behind her and looked around before sneaking in a kiss to her cheek. Her face went hot and she returned a kiss to his chest before serving some noodles into a soup bowl. After he served himself some basil tomato sauce he grabbed her bowl and took it to her coffee table. Eileen was behind him, cane in hand she'd stumble toward him and land awkwardly next to him while he'd snake an arm around her. She'd pick up her bowl and grabbed the remote.

* * *

"Thanks for dinner, Eileen." Henry huffed out a chuckle. Eileen cocked an eye brow and smiled.

"Glad you liked it. It was better than Nutrient drinks, huh?" She stiffled a laugh while opening the door for him. Henry smiled a charming smile toward her and leaned in to kiss her head.

"It was pure heaven..." He pressed his lips to her forehead, feeling the strands of hair against his lips before he looked at her in the eye. Her green orbs fluttered slightly when she looked back at him.

"Good night, Henry." Her chaste peck to his cheek was all Henry needed to smile.

"Sleep tight, Eileen." He winked at her before the door hide her beautiful face from him and clicked in the lock. He took a breath of air and started for his room, he had to collect some photos for a project. Grabbing his keys he heard movement from inside his apartment. Finding the key he jammed the key in and twisted the handle to swing the door into the wall with a loud clash. He jumped inbetween the hall and living room turning in a complete circle to find anything out of the ordinary. He looked inside his room and his bathroom then back to the main room. Walking down the hall he saw the hole in clear view again. His eyes widened when he went closer to peek inside.

It was like looking back into the past. He could see Eileen, but this time, the room showed Eileen pulling out of her clothes, Henry blushed and pulled away. Without saying a thing, he pushed the shelf back into position between him and temptation.

Ever since the letters began to appear he knew this was not over. The hole suddenly in view for Henry,it was as noticable as when the hole appeared in his bathroom above his toilet. Whenever he walked in he'd look at the wall and curse at it mentally. Henry knew he should be more **concerned**, but for some reason he couldn't bring him to that state of panic he experienced a week ago. With a shrug, he went to his fridge and grabbed a soda for the night, That project wont finish themselves, ya know.

**_

* * *

_**

**Next chapter starts to get interesting, I promise!**

**~EatingClouds**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the wait, but I could not get in the mood to type anything until I began to play SH again. Whew. lol anyway, the next part I'll upload in a couple of days.

SH4 belongs to Konami

* * *

Clogs of muscle clung to walls, making throbbing noises that sounded grotesque to someone who has never heard them before. But not Henry, he's heard it before. The horrid condition of the building left traces of what was known as The Ashton Heights Apartment Building and it's revolting memories. Metal coverings patched holes on the floor, creating a path of destruction to every hall he ventured down. Sweat ran down his terrified body as he rounded each corner, trying his best to avoid demonic owls and bloated nurses. To his amazment, he wandered weaponless through out the building, aimlessly trying to find an escape.

The sound of his shoes, echoed through the live walls, but he stops abruptly. Chimes from a music box fills the air with a haunted tune. Henry's brows scrunch together in concentration. He looks further down the hall and sees an owl in the middle of a charge; one leg hovering over the other. But it was frozen, it made no movement. Cautiously he approaches it and looks at the white porcelein face. Beady eyes follow him as it's cracked red lips purse slightly and it's feathers ruffle. The music soothed the ugly beast.

The music becomes louder down the hall toward the double doors. He dashes for the doors, pushing them open to where they'd hit the wall with a loud 'slam'! It was the lobby. The tiled floors played with his eyes, slowly he walked toward the middle of the pattern and looks up. A misty light gleams downward above him as he listens to the harmony. The carol, the surrounds, his emotions; it was like they were all sync'd to his situation. He was in hell.

From his toes, pain shot through his body, pulling him down to his knees to quiver in agony. Henry's large hands gripped his skull while his mouth let out a wail. Even with his screams, he could still hear the music box and also the sound of foot steps. His head shook violently to look up at the presense but his vision lingered to only blurs and blobs. A dark blue figure towered him with beams of light outlining the others body angelically. Slowly the blur leaned closer to him and cupped this face. Burning tears leaked down his cheek when he saw those green eyes. They were so.....regardless and abstruce.

"W-Walter?..." Instantly his head threw forward into Walters chest as spasms over took his body. His face is forced to look at Walter's and he sees those lips curl into a smile.

"Wake up."

* * *

"Wake up!' Henry! Wake up!" Henry's eyes bolted open but was forced shut from the sting of his salty sweat. He is quick to wipe the fluids from his face and looks down to the ledge of his bed. A scrawny boy around 7, with a bowl cut looks worriedly up at him. Green eyes. Instinctively he pulls away from the hand on his chest, flinging himself off his bed. Young Walter stiffles a laugh and covers his mouth with joy.

Henry gets to his feet and looks at amazement at the child.

"How?! When did you?! HOW DID YOU?!" Walters smile falters. He looks nervously about the room and back at him. His lips fight back words as his eyes search for the right ones.

"Mom died." He chokes out. Henry chokes when he sees a tear roll down the chubby cheek. The child fights the tears and he walks toward the closet. "I knew you didn't want me here!" Henry's heart clenches when he sees the crying Walter slowly being eatened by the walls.

"Wait! Come back!" He jumps over the mattress and pulls Walter from the wall. The pouty face turns back to him with red eyes and sniffles. Henry sighs out and wipes the tears with his cuff. "I'm sorry...about your...mother." Slowly, Walter takes a breath in and nods his head. "But aren't you with her right now, how are you in here?"

"There was a hole and I climbed through." He paused. He didn't have any of those holes anymore, they vanished.

"Where is the hole, Walter?" Henry asked sternly. Walter grabbed his hand and opened the door to the hallway. He turned left and placed his hand on the white plaster.

"Behind here." He pushed harder onto the surface and seemed to have broken past a sheild of physical possibilities. His hand had completely disapeared into the wall, with his arm looking like it had been sculpted there. Henry's mouth was agap. Walter look up at him. "I'm hungry." He playfully opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue. Before Henry did anything, he quickly grabbed his arm and yanked him from the wall then pressed his lips back together.

"Alright...what would you like?" Walter runs past him and flings open the fridge. Henry's behind him as he ruffles past the cheeses, fruits, and vegetables (Of course). He grabs a package of bacon and a carton of eggs.

"Bacon and eggs?" Henry chuckles out and cautiously takes the items from him. Walter licks his lips and smiles wide before going into the livingroom and picking up the remote. Instantly, SpongeBob comes on and the annoying theme song fills the home. Henry stares at the youthful face of Walter and covers his mouth from gasping out. He was scared, if his young self can access the home then his current one will too. He told Eileen everything was alright, she'd be okay, and they'd be together.

"Henry?" Walter looked seriously back at him and frowned.

"Sorry, I'll start on those eggs...." He turned away to grab a pan and hide his tears from the innocent killer.

* * *

"...And then the coconut dropped on his head, and then he said "thats mah boy!" The brunet burst out in a shrill of laughter and giggles. Henry gave a smile and setted the plate down in front of him. His eyes litted with hunger as he grabbed the plate eagerly and setted it on his lap. Henry sat on the edge of the couch, the farthest he could get from him and began to eat. He'd grab a greasy strip and stuff it in his mouth, only to laugh out and have it plop back on the plate. Henry couldn't help but smile. "Henry?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you mad at me?" The two stared awkwardly at eachother. Henry eyes moved back and forth over the face in thought before he spoke up.

"....No. Not at you." Walter watched him, wiping his greasy fingers on his striped shirt and licking his lips.

"Okay....And I'm not made at you, too." Henry chuckled and smiled at him, Walter returned at smile back.

"Sounds good." He ruffled his hair and they both sat there watching the rest of SpongeBob.

I LOOOVE Reviewsplz ^^ And this WalterxHenry isn't a pedo one, I swear XD


	4. Chapter 4

SILENT HILL 4 I OWN DO NOT.

* * *

"I wanna go outside..." The bowl cut boysaid while banging his head gently against the door. Henry came around the corner and quickly pulled him away.

"Hey, dont do that." He picked him up and placed him between himself and the door before letting out a sigh. "I dont know if I could let you though..." Henry scratches his head in thought and Walter looks back at the door.

"I-I wont get in trouble!" He widened his eyes and made a small pout. "I wont run! I wont ding dong ditch! I wont spy!" Henry looked back stunned at the sweet face. He whirled his head in the opposite direction, pretending to be looking out the window.

"I know you wont do that, it's just...." He felt a tug on his t-shirt. He looked down to see a teary eyed Walter; biting his lip in the most pitiful way and making faux sniffles.

"I'll be good! I'm always good!" Henry's heart died alittle when he saw those crocodile tears. Slowly he turned away, with his head down in defeat and opened the door.

"Yeah, sure go ahead..." He said breathlessly.

"Yes!" Walter jumped in excitement and high tailed it to the door. Henry stepped aside to let him through and instead of watching him zoom out the door, he saw the youth bounce back into the apartment. Walter sat up and slowly grasped his head before he face twisted into a frown.

"WAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Real tears streamed down his face as he cupped his head in pain. Henry was at his side, holding the shaking boy, trying to pull back the small hands to see the damage.

"Look at me." He conitnued to cry. "Walter. Look. At. Me." Slowly he looked up and revealed a small bruise forming on his forehead.

"Am I bleeding?" His fingers went to his head, feeling for the tender skin. Henry moved his hand away.

"Nah, it's only a bruise... Stay here and down touch it." He stood up and went to the fridge. He returned with a bag of frozen corn, pushing the brown bangs from the bump, he placed the cool bag on top of it. "Keep that there." The small hands held the bag to his face; making Henry stiffle a chuckle seeing the adorable picture in front of him.

Adorable? Did he just call Walter Sullivan, adorable? It felt weird to think about such a thing, but everytime he thought to Walter, he pictured something It takes him a moment to remember he was once a human also.

"Henry?" He snapped out his thoughts and tried to hold that laugh again. Seeing the bag of corn blocking his face completely and then hearing a voice from behind it made Henry grin goofily.

"Yeah?" Pause.

"I want a band-aid." His toothy smile could hardly be seen with that bag over his face, but Henry could see it.

"I dont think you need one though." He chuckled.

"i want one." He lifted the bag, realizing he was talking to the laundry door and turned back to him. "Pleeeeeze?" They both stared at eachother, smiling before Henry made a playful scoff.

"Yeah, I suppose." Quickly he left to the bathroom to retrieve a band-aid but instantly stopped in his tracks. A crack the size of his hand was decorated upon his wall in a haunting manner. Eyes widened, he slowly approached it and carefully outlines it. Memories from his first encounter with the hole sends an unpleasant jolt of anxiety through out his body and all to quickly he blanks out.

A picture forms with him still in the bathroom with it's surroundings tinted red, he looks at his hands and they appeared transparent. Another hand appears next to his and grabs it tenderly. He whirls behind him to see the man in the trench coat and gulps adubliy. Walter smiles softly at Henry's expression before pressing his body into Henry's back. Paralyzed he stares behind him at the other watching him cautiously and feels the crack against his fingers again. Henry turns back to the wall and watches Walter pick at the plaster, with his hand still in his grasp. His hand pulls away and watches the crack chip more, traveling in a circular motion back to where it began, creating a bottle cap sized circle on his wall. Henry's baffled, Walter lets go of his hand for a second to dig a nail in the outline and pop out a small chunk of his wall and before Henry can protest he's squeezed back into Walter's chest. Long hair tickles Henry's neck and feels a warm breathe on his cheek.

"Do this for me, Receiver..." Turning slightly to get a better view he feels soft lips awkwardly kiss his brow and the peice of plaster dropped into his palm.

"Henry? Henr-eeee?" Walter pouts up at the older man standing in the middle of the bathroom with hand against the wall. A few moments ago he came in to see what was taking so long, to end up laughing at Henry, then to staring at him for God knows how long. Annoyed, young Walter pulls and tugs at his legs and shirt before giving up and climbing up on the sink to get the band-aid himself.

"What are you doing?" Henry asks suddenly, scaring Walter to where he flings the Band-Aids in the air and pelting Henry in the nose.

"I'M SORRY, I WENT TO GET ONE WITHOUT ASKING!" He brings his hands up, defensively, over his head, wide eyed while Henry cocks his brow up and rubs his nose.

"Um...it's okay?" He bends over to pick it up and drops a piece of plaster cleched in his hands.

"Whats that?" Little Walter jumps from his spot and snatches it up before Henry. "It looks like an eye!" Softly his hands traced around the rim before pocketing the peice of wall. "Mine." Speechless and a littled dazed from his dream he merely laughs.

"Psh, your welcome." Henry scoffs sarcastically and reaches for the band-aids again. "Still want that band-aid?"

* * *

"Henry? Sweety, you home?" Eileen knocks lightly before walking inside. "I brought some take out!" She leans against the hallway and sighs out exhausted.

"Hey, Eileen! I'll be there in a sec!" Henry's voice echoes in the bathroom before he stumbles out with white paint on his clothes.

"What are you doing, handiman?" She places a hand on her hip while he paces up to her with open arms. "Hey! Dont get me dirty!" She squirms when his arms reach around her, careful not to get paint in her hair before nuzzling her neck.

"Where were you all day?"

"Ugh, had to get a check up and a new cast." She waves her arm up and down like a bird. "So, wanna eat?" She attempt to limp over to the table until Henry scoops her up and sets her down in a chair.

"Yeah...well, not yet..." He scratches his head and looks back to the bathroom.

"What is it?" She begins to take out chinese and pulls apart chop sticks. Hesistently, he breaths out.

"...you remember....Walter?" A loud snap breaks the silence, Eileen broke both of the sticks and looks at Henry horrified.

"Dont say that..."

"Eileen, hear me out. Do you remember him?"

"Of course I remember! He's the one who did this to me!" She clenches her fists and glares at the fridge. He leans in close to hold her and she tenses.

"Not that Walter, I mean the young one. The orphan?" Silence. A soft smile plays on her lips as she thinks back to him.

"...Yeah...I guess he sort of saved me, didn't he?"

"Yeah..."

"Anyway, what does this have to do with-" CRASH!

"HE'RY! I' GO' INH MAH NOES!" Tripping over himself, Walter runs out of the bathroom with paint over his mouth and nose.

"Oh my God, Henry!" She lunges back out of instinct and falls to the ground.

"I CAH' TASE' I'!" Henry picks up the trembling Eileen and sets her on the couch.

"Walter, calm down and go to the sink." He runs around in another circle before dashing for the sink an jumping gut first over the edge to reach the faucet. "Hold still and blow your nose, like when you blow into a tissue." It takes Henry 7 minutes to clear the boys face and to clear his nose. Eileen watches in 'awe', concerned and curious to how this happened and why it did. When Walter calmed down he instantly approaches her. She doesn't flich back, she stares at those green eyes and observes the mutiple band-aids on his face that have drawings of dinosaurs on them.

"Your that Lady!" He smiles warmly.

"What're all these for?" She indicates to the badly drawn T-Rex and Henry chuckles.

"Walter bumped his head and wanted a band-aid. I gave him one, but he wanted one with dinosaurs, so we manually made some 'Dino-Aids'" Once Henry said that he realized how dumb it sounded and Walter looks back to him wide-eyed and repeats:

"Man-ue-ALL-EE."

* * *

Gah, I had to much fun with this chapter __

Walter: I GOT IT IN MY NOSE!

I CAN TASTE IT! (lol sounds dirty XD)

This chapter was alittle rushed, I need to fix that....later. :3


End file.
